Pas toi
by Nigamiestmajeure
Summary: "Ca n'a aucun sens, explique moi ! Je veux savoir ! J'ai besoin de savoir !" Tels seront les derniers mots du commissaire. (Une petite fanfiction sur l'Unknown Movies 12 donc SPOILERS DE OUF qui est j'espère moins bâclée que "L'émission jamais diffusée" [encore pardon Panda pour t'avoir torturé...]. Bravo à Victor, à toute l'équipe et à François pour cet épisode de malade.)


"Ca n'a aucun sens, explique moi ! Je veux savoir ! J'ai besoin de savoir !"

J'en ai tellement besoin que j'en crèverais de savoir. Il est là, ce connard à la coupe iroquoise. Face à moi, comme je l'ai toujours rêvé, mais il n'est pas à merci, contrairement à ce que j'avais toujours rêvé. Non, c'est moi qui suis attaché sur cette putain de chaise, au milieu de ce putain de décor que j'avais fouillé dans les moindres recoins, posant mes yeux sur les moindres détails, sur chaque rainure des poutres et sur chaque gouttes suintant des murs, des centaines de fois. Pour le traquer. Pour...

"Je comprends pas... je devrais... je devrais avoir déjà...

- Réussi à m'arrêter ?"

Réussi à le tuer. Au moins. Ca aurait été tellement jouissif. Ce mec fou, dont les yeux brillent en pleine obscurité. Paradoxal pour un homme qui incarne le mal absolu. Mais quoi que ce mec puisse être capable, jamais, vraiment jamais il n'aurait pu empêcher mes hommes d'intervenir.

"Dis moi la vérité, ce n'est pas normal !"

Rien n'est normal dans cette affaire. Absolument rien. Encore moins le fait que ce fils de pute soit encore en vie.

"Ca semble logique pourtant... pose-toi les bonnes questions."

Les bonnes questions ? Comment ça les bonnes questions ?

"Pourquoi cette obsession pour m'attraper ?"

Ce type est con, ou il le fait exprès ?

"Parce que c'est mon métier, parce que je me dois d'aller jusqu'au bout.

- Même au point de sacrifier la vie de 2 civils dont on en a rien à foutre ?

- Bien sûr que non, je fais pas ça sans avoir... "

Lui.

"Sans avoir..."

Mon encre.

"Quelqu'un."

Ma boussole.

"Il commence à comprendre.."

Non. Pitié. Pas lui. Tous sauf lui.

Quand tout le monde me tournait le dos, me disant que je devais oublier ce tueur cinéphile, lui était toujours là. Il avait toujours été là depuis son entrée à la police. A m'épauler, sans rien demander en retour. Il avait du respect pour moi, et j'avais confiance en lui. Je n'aurais jamais été aussi loin sans lui. Et je ne serais plus rien sans lui.

Pitié. Pas lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?"

Ma poitrine me brûle, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il fait froid dans cette cave et que je suis torse nu. J'ai envie de me lever, de jeter ma chaise dans sa face de démon mongolien et de l'écraser encore, et encore, et encore... jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne ce qu'il est déjà au fond : un tas de merde.

"Moi ? Mais rien du tout."

Quoi ?

"C'est pas possible je..."

Je l'entends. Ce petit "clic" que je connais si bien.

Ce briquet.

SON briquet.

Je tourne la tête. Pitié non. Pas ça.

J'ai le cerveau en ébullition, prêt à exploser.

"C'est plus compliqué que ça..."

Compliqué ? Non. Non c'est tellement simple en fait ha! L'homme en qui j'avais le plus foi... celui que je croyais être le seul à me comprendre. Celui que je croyais être mon... ami.

Il m'avait trahi.

"Réponds si t'as encore un peu de dignité !"

Les souvenirs jaillissent dans ma tête. Toutes ces enquêtes auxquelles nous avions tous les deux participé. Tous ces afters une fois notre travail bouclé. Toute cette joie devant ce sentiment de travail accompli. Qu'il m'affichait en un sourire.

Tous ces mensonges.

"Pourquoi, pourquoi toi, c'est pas possible..."

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Est-ce que... je te mettais trop à l'écart ? Est-ce que tu trouvais qu'on ne t'accordait pas suffisamment de mérite ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?

"Non pas toi, pourquoi, réponds !"

Explique-moi. Explique-moi au moins putain. Pas comment tu as trouvé notre tueur, non... ça j'ai tilté. J'ai même alors réalisé comment notre cinéphile s'est procuré des explosifs. Tu es malin. Tellement malin. Alors explique-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu es aux côtés de ce fou qui me fait face. Ne me dis pas qu'en fait... tu es tout simplement aussi fou que lui. Dis-moi. N'importe quoi.

_"ET SI JE..."_

Je me souviens. La dernière fois que tu m'as parlé. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire à ce moment-là putain ? Je t'en supplie dis-moi. Laisse-moi entendre ta voix pour la dernière fois.

"Toi tu supplies, t'es tombé si bas que ça ?"

Oui. Tu as réussi ton coup. Je suis plus bas que terre, je ne suis plus rien. Car je ne suis rien sans lui, et je l'ai perdu. Alors j'ai tout perdu. Espoir. Dignité. Principe. J'oublie tout. Laisse-moi vivre. Par pitié. Au moins suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse savoir. Pourquoi.

Je supplie une dernière fois, avant qu'une balle ne traverse mon abdomen. Me déchirant de l'intérieur. Ca me fait mal, mais pas autant que de réaliser que pendant quelques secondes, j'avais espérer que sous mes suppliques tu me serais venu en aide. Et non. Cette balle m'a bien touché. Et tu ne bouges pas de derrière ton mur.

Alors je lève les yeux vers ceux de mon bourreau. Hors de question de baisser le regard face à ce connard. Et soudain je vois.

Je vois sa main tremblante, son visage fermé.

Je souris. Il me tire dessus, une fois, deux fois, trois...

Je meurs avec le sourire. Parce qu'au final je n'ai pas perdu.

Parce qu'au final le commissaire n'est peut-être plus rien sans son acolyte.

Mais le tueur ne sera plus rien sans son commissaire.


End file.
